Schadenfraude
by Phoenix.G.Fawkes
Summary: Hay una diferencia entre alegrarse ante la desgracia ajena y aprovechar una oportunidad única en la vida, pero Draco ha esperado demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por las consecuencias. ADVERTENCIAS: SLASH Y SPOILERS DEL 7 LIBRO Draco/Harry


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter pertenece a JKR.

**Pareja:** Harry/Draco. Menciones de Harry/Ginny, Narcisa/Lucius, Draco/Blaise y Draco/OFC. No digan que no avisé.

**Rating**: Creo que no llega a NC-17, pero por si acaso...

**Notas:** "Schadenfraude" es una palabra alemana que se usa cuando uno se alegra de la desgracia ajena. Normalmente no me gustan los fics en español con títulos en otros idiomas, pero en este caso era intraducible.

**Summary:** Hay una diferencia entre alegrarse ante la desgracia ajena y aprovechar una oportunidad única en la vida, pero Draco ha esperado demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por las consecuencias.

**Advertencias: **Spoilers de "Harry Potter & the Deathly Hallows". SLASH. Mueren un par de personajes (aunque ninguno de los principales en este fic). Creo que quedó claro¿no?

* * *

**_The consequence is hanging there _**

**_The sky will fall but I don't care _**

_**-- "Juliet", Emilie Autumn --**_

**Schadenfraude **

_Si le preguntasen dónde empezó todo..._

_Si le preguntasen el punto exacto, el instante preciso en el cual su vida, tan ordenada, tan meticulosamente planeada desde un principio, se descarriló, él no sabría decirlo. Él no podría decir en qué momento sus ambiciones fueron contaminadas, reemplazadas por sueños quiméricos, en qué momento sus planes se vieron mezclados con deseos frustrados e ilusiones secretas._

_Si en preguntase en qué momento, de qué modo su vida se convirtió en una letanía de esperanzas truncadas y oportunidades perdidas, en arrepentimiento y apatía, él no podría responder._

_Si en vez de preguntarle el cuándo y el cómo, en cambio le preguntasen a causa de quién, la respuesta sería muy distinta._

-

Su madre siempre insistió en la importancia de las primeras impresiones.

- Eres lo que la gente cree de ti – decía siempre, aun cuando él era demasiado pequeño para comprenderlo – Y la mayoría de la gente no ve más allá de la superficie, y siempre se quedan con la primer imagen que vieron. Así que más te vale que sea la imagen apropiada, cariño.

Esas palabras las pronunciaba cada vez que él se negaba a bañarse, cada vez que protestaba cuando lo peinaban u obligaban a usar ropas tiesas y elegantes, cada vez que tomaba el cuchillo equivocado. Era el dogma de su madre, quien empezó a adoctrinarlo mucho antes de que su padre tuviera la oportunidad.

Así aprendió él también a juzgar por las primeras impresiones que tenía de la gente. En general, acertaba. La mayoría era tan vulgar como parecía a simple vista, sin nada digno de ser mencionado oculto bajo la superficie y por lo tanto no merecían su atención.

No dejaba de ser sorprendente, en consecuencia, que su primera impresión sobre Potter resultase tan errónea.

Apenas si prestó atención alguna al chico de anteojos y cabellos revueltos parado al lado suyo en la tienda de túnicas. Cualquier chispa pasajera de interés que le pudo haber despertado por ser un futuro condiscípulo se desvaneció rápidamente al enterarse de que ni siquiera jugaba al Quidditch. Tenía que ser el niño más aburrido de la historia, y Draco no pudo dejar de notar sus ropas gastadas y su aire despistado, por no mencionar que iba acompañado por el sirviente salvaje de Hogwarts. No, definitivamente aquel chico no poseía nada que mereciera la atención de Draco y por lo tanto procedió a borrarlo de su mente, al punto que cuando llegó el primero de septiembre prácticamente se había olvidado de él.

Un comentario al pasar de un par de altos muchachos pelirrojos volvió a colocar al muchacho en su radar. Aparentemente el chico de anteojos y ropas heredadas era la persona más famosa del mundo mágico. Draco casi se dio un golpe la frente al darse cuenta de su desliz, pero afortunadamente aún estaba a tiempo de remediar el desastre, y no pudo evitar sentir cierta satisfacción al saber que corría con ventaja por sobre cualquiera de los otros niños.

En el trayecto desde su vagón hasta donde se encontraba Potter, Draco ya lo había planeado todo. Potter iba a necesitar quien lo guiara en el mundo mágico, teniendo en cuenta que lo habían abandonado entre los Muggles, y Draco sería esa persona. Crabbe y Goyle eran bastante útiles, además de ser conocidos de la familia, pero no era necesario pasar demasiado tiempo con ellos para descubrir que definitivamente no había nada bajo la superficie tosca y eran bastante poco interesantes. Potter, en cambio, despertaba la curiosidad de Draco. ¿Sería tan poderoso como se rumoreaba¿Realmente había podido vencer al Señor Oscuro él sólo¿Qué hechizos conocería? En cualquier caso, valía la pena averiguarlo, así que Draco se preparó para producir la mejor segunda impresión de la historia.

Mas, ay, el dogma de su madre no estaba tan desencaminado después de todo. Potter no pareció alegrarse en lo más mínimo de verlo otra vez, y Draco no pudo ocultar su fastidio al descubrir que la Comadreja le había ganado de mano. Más tarde reflexionaría que tal vez debería haber manejado mejor la situación, tal vez debería haber frenado un poco la lengua, y así habría tenido alguna posibilidad de rescatar algo de todo el asunto. Mas no fue así y en años venideros sentiría sus mejillas arder cada vez recordase la vergüenza, la humillación de ser hecho a un lado por un _Weasley_, de que su mejor oferta fuera rechazada sin miramientos.

Pero sobre todo, Draco jamás podría olvidar el aguijón que se había clavado en su cuerpo aquel día, cuando el rechazo de Potter grabó a fuego la distancia entre ambos, cuando cualquier posibilidad de que algún día fueran amigos fue destruida de raíz por el orgullo de ambos, cuando descubrió que precisamente aquello que deseabas con mayor desesperación era lo que no podías conseguir ni con dinero, ni con influencias ni por la fuerza.

-

_- Esto no puede repetirse. No... Yo no puedo hacer esto, no puedo... Lo sabes¿verdad?_

_Lo sabe, por supuesto. Sabe que la luz de la mañana ha reducido sus sueños a astillas, sabe que la realidad se ha filtrado a través de las cortinas, contaminando lo que a la luz de las velas parecía perfecto._

_El hombre frente a él – porque sigue siendo un hombre, aunque se comporte como un niño, tirándose de las mangas como si quisiera esconder las marcas que los dientes de Draco le han dejado en los antebrazos – cambia el peso del cuerpo de un pie al otro y mira hacia cualquier parte menos a él. _

_- Yo... no sé, lo siento, supongo pero no... No tendría que haber pasado, yo no tendría que haber... – Se muerde el labio, se acomoda los anteojos sobre la nariz – No sé porqué lo hice, no sé porqué me pareció una buena idea, no sé si lo pensé o si... No importa. No tendría que haber pasado y punto._

_Cada una de sus palabras es un aguijón clavándosele bajo la piel, pero él aprieta los labios sin dejar traslucir emoción alguna. Es su especialidad._

_- Pero pasó._

_El hombre da un respingo._

_- Y no volverá a pasar – dice apresuradamente, y Draco se reiría si no fuera porque teme que lo invada la histeria – No puede volver a pasar._

_- Ya lo dijiste – Le toma todo su esfuerzo imprimirle a esas tres palabras un tono cansino que consiga ocultar su propia turbación._

_- Y es que no puede volver a pasar. Los niños... No puedo hacerles algo así – Pero los dos saben perfectamente que no son los niños el problema: es el mundo al que él no puede hacerle algo así, porque siempre será considerado un héroe sin tacha, incapaz de caer en las sombras, de ceder ante la debilidad. Es su bendición y su castigo, ser el niño dorado del mundo entero, cargando todo su peso sobre sus hombros. Draco siempre lo supo, supo que él nunca podría hacer nada que pudiese remotamente herir la sensibilidad de nadie, porque a sus ojos los sentimientos de todo el mundo son de vital importancia, porque se sentiría culpable de no vivir a imagen y semejanza de la estampa de héroe que le han forzado encarnar. Y aun así, aun sabiendo lo que sabía no pudo resistirse y ahora pagará el precio._

_- Nadie puede enterarse de esto – y en su voz hay una nota de súplica imposible de ignorar, y sus ojos por primera vez buscan los suyos – Nadie puede saberlo._

_Él tendría que habérselo imaginado y aun así, aun así le duele escucharlo de sus labios. Maldito si deja que él o nadie lo vea, sin embargo._

_- ¿Y crees que yo quiero que alguien lo sepa? Tengo tanto que perder como tú o más._

_Y tal vez sea cierto, porque su reputación es endeble de por sí y acaba de acordarse de que todavía tiene una esposa esperándole en casa a quien la noticia podría desagradarle. No, a Draco tampoco le conviene que se sepa. Y sin embargo..._

_- Entonces, no volveremos a hablar de ello – dice el hombre en tono definitivo, y antes de que Draco pueda reaccionar ha abandonado la habitación, y él podría jurar que la puerta al cerrarse es un golpe en medio del pecho arrancándole el aire de los pulmones._

-

- ¿No será que les tienes envidia?

Crabbe y Goyle dejaron de reírse de inmediato. Frunciendo el ceño, Draco se volvió a mirar a Theodore Nott, quien estaba acurrucado en su rincón habitual con un pesado libro sobre las rodillas.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

El chico encogió sus hombros delgaduchos.

- Bueno, te la pasas burlándote de Potter y sus amigos pero¿no se te ocurrió que la razón por la que te sacan tanto de quicio es porque les tienes envidia?

El silencio que siguió a estas palabras fue pesado e incómodo. Crabbe y Goyle intercambiaron una mirada, nerviosos porque no sabían cómo se suponía que debían reaccionar, y hasta Blaise levantó la vista de la revista para adultos que estaba ojeando para prestar atención. Draco apretó los dientes y habló con su tono más desdeñoso.

- ¿Por qué habría de tenerles envidia a esos tres inútiles?

Nott no pareció impresionarse en lo más mínimo.

- Si son unos inútiles¿entonces por qué Granger te supera en todos los exámenes?

Draco resopló.

- Eso es porque los profesores le tienen favoritismo. Como es sangre sucia, le ponen buenas notas para quedar bien con Dumbledore.

- ¿Y Snape no tiene favoritismos? – preguntó Blaise, en un tono de fingida inocencia. Draco lo fulminó con la mirada y luego se volvió hacia Nott.

- No le tengo envidia a Granger. ¿Cómo podría? Es una sangre sucia.

Nott no parecía del todo convencido, pero después de un momento se encogió de hombros otra vez y su atención volvió al libro en su regazo. Pero en los ojos de Zabini brillaba una chispa maliciosa.

- ¿Y de Potter no sientes envidia¿O vas a decir que el hecho de que sea famoso a nivel mundial y que siempre te derrote en el Quidditch también es porque los profesores tienen favoritismos?

- Cierra el pico, Zabini.

Le hubiera gustado tener una réplica más aguda, pero era difícil cuando había tanto de verdad en sus palabras (no que él lo hubiese admitido bajo tortura). No importaba lo que él hiciera, Potter siempre sería el centro de atención, así como Granger siempre sería la alumna más brillante de la clase. Y la verdad era que le repateaba bastante.

No que le fuera a dar el gusto a Zabini diciéndoselo, por supuesto.

- ¿Me vas a decir que le tengo envidia a Weasley, también? Que yo sepa, su único mérito es ser el mejor amigo del Niño Que Vivió y no es un logro al que alguna vez haya aspirado.

Zabini dejó escapar una risita y hasta Nott sonrió. Crabbe empezó a reírse después de un momento y Goyle lo imitó, aunque probablemente fuera por reflejo. Draco, sin embargo, no se rió. Jamás lo diría en voz alta, jamás lo admitiría para sí mismo, jamás dejaría que su subconsciente lo traicionase... Pero la envidia jamás lo había corroído tanto como aquel día tanto tiempo atrás, cuando un niño de cabello azabache y extraña cicatriz en su frente rechazó la mano que le tendiera para elegir al chico pelirrojo en su lugar. Desde aquel momento su envidia no había hecho más que crecer porque aunque nunca lo admitiera, aunque nunca lo dejase traslucir, no había lugar en el mundo que hubiera deseado ocupar tanto como el de Ronald Weasley.

-

La derrota le sabía amarga en los labios. Una vez más Potter lo había vencido delante de toda la escuela, y había estado tan cerca, tan cerca de conseguir la victoria. Casi podía sentir el frío metal rozar sus dedos, pero Potter había sido un parpadeo, un latido más rápido y fue su mano la que atrapó la Snitch y se quedó con la gloria.

Draco giró en la cama, golpeó la almohada con el puño y volvió a girar. Todo Gryffindor y posiblemente también Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff debía estar celebrando la victoria de los leones. En la sala común de Slytherin, sin embargo, podría haberse oficiado un funeral. Draco no había soportado más las miradas de reproche ni los comentarios insidiosos de sus compañeros, y se había refugiado en su cama. Cuando Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle quisieron ir a verlo cerró las cortinas y pretendió dormir, pero estaba demasiado furioso para conciliar el sueño.

Cuando finalmente sus ojos se cerraron, un calidoscopio de imágenes inundó su mente: el azul brillante del cielo, el verde del distante césped, el escarlata de los estandartes y el pateado de las banderas, el fulgor dorado del sol, pero por sobre todos ellos, el verde esmeralda de unos ojos brillantes, hebras de azabache que sus dedos ansiaban tocar, labios rojos curvándose en una sonrisa triunfal...

Se despertó con un sobresalto, las sábanas pegadas a su piel transpirada, y cuando comprendió lo que había sucedido la derrota le supo aun más amarga.

-

_El sol aún no ha despuntado sus rayos en el horizonte, pero un resplandor gris perlado inunda la habitación, anunciando el amanecer. El cuarto es pequeño, con manchas de humedad en el techo y desgarraduras en el empapelado, una ventana que da un callejón desierto y muebles desvencijados... pero él nunca ha estado tan satisfecho, tan en paz consigo mismo como en aquel lugar, en aquel preciso instante._

_La luz hace brillar las gotas de sudor sobre la piel del hombre acostado a su lado, y arranca destellos a sus oscuros cabellos. Draco lo contempla en silencio: el rostro oculto en la almohada, un brazo sobre su cabeza, los hombros delgados, la sábana revuelta a sus pies. Su respiración es lenta y regular, el sueño lo ha vencido hace rato, ya fuera por su extenuación o por el alcohol en su sangre. Draco, en cambio, no se ha atrevido a cerrar sus ojos ni por un instante, por el temor de que al abrirlos él ya no estaría allí. De todos modos, no hubiera querido perderse la oportunidad de contemplar al hombre al lado suyo a sus anchas, por una vez sin máscaras ni disfraces, sin preocuparse por lo que nadie pudiera pensar. _

_Una gota de sudor resbala por su espalda desnuda y Draco siente deseos de recorrer el trayecto con su boca; primero el cuello, luego los omóplatos, bajando por la columna vertebral, cada vez más abajo..._

_Podría hacerlo. No hay nadie aquí que pueda juzgar sus acciones, no hay nadie que pueda detenerlo. Puede hacerlo, puede hacerlo de veras, por una vez dejarse ir con sus impulsos sin calcular los pros y los contras, sin medir las consecuencias. La sensación de súbita libertad, libertad que jamás ha tenido, es mareante y embriagadora. Por una vez no tiene que conformarse con observar a la distancia, por una vez no tiene que morderse los labios para no decir las palabras que mueren por escapar de su boca, no tiene que clavarse las uñas en sus palmas para no estirar los brazos y tomar lo que realmente desea, lo que deseó siempre... Ser libre, completamente libre por una vez en la vida._

_Toma aire, intenta aclarar sus pensamientos. _Si vas a hacerlo, hazlo bien, _piensa y lentamente se inclina hacia delante, con la intención de saborear el momento. Anoche no pudo hacerlo: la urgencia era demasiado fuerte, todo fue intenso y rápido, pero ahora quiere ir despacio, tan despacio como pueda, quiere grabar este momento en su memoria por siempre._

_Pese al sudor, sus cabellos aun huelen al shampoo que usa, y el olor de su piel es acre y fuerte en su nariz, pero él no puede más que inspirarlo, tratando de guardarlo dentro de sí. Cierra los ojos y acerca sus labios a aquel punto en su nuca donde aun pueden verse las marcas de sus dientes, y cuando su lengua está a punto de rozar su piel, Draco escucha un suspiro y da un respingo. _

_El hombre dormido se mueve, tal vez en sueños, tal vez no. Draco se aparta de él y lo observa mientras levanta un poco la cabeza y comienza a restregarse los ojos, murmurando algo inteligible por lo bajo. Por algún motivo Draco se pega a la pared y contiene la respiración. El hombre parpadea varias veces pero no lo ve. Su mano se estira y tantea sobre la mesita de luz, hasta cerrar sus dedos en torno a sus anteojos. Logra colocárselos al segundo intento, sentándose en la cama mientras mira a su alrededor, y Draco ve su ceño fruncirse cuando ve los muebles y el empapelado. Termina de girar y Draco es presa de un mal presentimiento cuando sus ojos verdes se abren al doble apenas verlo. Una rápida sucesión de emociones se refleja en ellos: sorpresa, perplejidad, confusión y finalmente, comprensión. _

_Con la comprensión, vienen el espanto y la vergüenza, y Draco se da cuenta que se ha engañado a sí mismo una vez más, porque no importan las circunstancias, no importa si son las dos únicas personas en el mundo. Él jamás tendrá la libertad de tocar su piel a su antojo, de enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos negros; jamás tendrá la libertad para decir lo que necesita decir, jamás tendrá la libertad para tomar aquello que desea, porque a verdad es que nunca le ha pertenecido en primer lugar._

-

Lo que nadie habría podido adivinar, lo que nadie debía saber nunca, era que Draco Malfoy dejó de respirar cuando Viktor Krum surgió de las aguas del lago con Granger en brazos, el último de los campeones en regresar, y que el aire no pareció entrar a sus pulmones hasta que escuchó gritos de júbilo y vio banderas rojas y doradas agitarse contra el cielo gris. Un suspiro escapó sus labios cuando vio la inconfundible melena azabache salir del agua, y poco le importó lo que nadie pudiera pensar en aquel momento, porque su corazón, que parecía haberse detenido, había empezado a latirle otra vez muy deprisa y la sangre volvió a fluir por sus venas, impulsada por el oxígeno que entraba a su cuerpo con grandes bocanadas.

No debería haberse preocupado. Todos a su alrededor estaban demasiado emocionados o enfurecidos por el regreso del Niño Que Vivió, después de que pareciera que no iba a salir jamás de aquel maldito lago. Sólo Nott le estaba mirando, pero de todos modos Nott era tan raro que nadie, menos que menos Draco, le hacía mucho caso y esta vez no fue la excepción.

Sólo Nott vio una sonrisa fugaz curvar los labios de Draco cuando Potter salió del agua, sus ropas empapadas pegadas al cuerpo como una segunda piel, sólo Nott se dio cuenta que el tono ceniciento había desaparecido del rostro pálido de Draco, el cual se había vuelto sobrenaturalmente blanco durante los largos minutos que Potter había permanecido bajo el agua. Sólo Nott vio la máscara deslizarse y caer, pero él nunca se metía en los asuntos ajenos y guardó silencio, dejando que Draco protestase en voz alta cuanto quisiera sobre el favoritismo con el que Dumbledore trataba a Potter, vamos, que si el muy inútil había sido el último en salir del lago, sus ojos grises todo el tiempo fijos en el muchacho.

Nott era inteligente, era un Slytherin. Sabía las normas básicas de supervivencia. Sabía que a veces, había ciertas cosas que era mejor callar.

-

Si había algo que le gustaba a Blaise Zabini, algo que le despertaba auténtica pasión, era alardear de sus conquistas. A los catorce años había notado que su piel satinada y sus ojos como chocolate fundido eran irresistibles para gran parte de la población femenina (y tal vez no sólo la femenina, pero Draco prefería no pensar demasiado en ello), y siguiendo las enseñanzas de su madre, procedió a sacar la mayor ventaja posible. Ciertamente no le fue mal. Sin demasiado esfuerzo, podría haber tenido a cualquier chica que deseara en cuestión de pocos días o incluso pocas horas. Para cuando llegase a séptimo, podría haberse acostado con todas las chicas de Hogwarts, tal vez incluso con alguna profesora en el caso de que alguna vez tuvieran una que fuese más joven que Merlín.

Pero Zabini era sumamente selectivo. Su gusto era exquisito y elegía a sus presas (porque no había otra forma de llamarles) con sumo cuidado. Las estudiaba de lejos primero, para irse aproximando después, hasta que llegaba el momento de cerrar el cerco y atacar. Era siempre igual. Una serie de pasos cuidadosamente coreografiados, llevados a cabo con una elegancia que debía haber sido heredada de su madre. Hasta ahora, jamás le habían fallado.

La presa que había elegido esta vez, empero, no era una niña con ridículas ideas románticas en la cabeza, o alguna idiota con un gusto malsano por los chicos malos. La presa esta vez no se dejaría atrapar tan fácilmente.

Draco tenía que reconocer que Zabini era muy bueno en lo que hacía. Sus comentarios eran tan sutiles que casi no parecían indirectas, pero su significado no podría haber sido más claro; sus roces parecían casuales pero siempre conseguían erizarle la piel, sacarlo de sus casillas. Las sonrisas sugestivas, los guiños sobre el libro de Transformaciones, casi, casi podrían haber pasado desapercibidos. Más difícil de ignorar, sin embargo, era la nueva costumbre de Zabini de rezagarse en las duchas para quedarse a solas con él o de caminar sin camiseta por el dormitorio, por no hablar de las veces en que se acercaba a Draco por detrás y le susurraba algo al oído, generalmente un comentario sin importancia pero que le hacía estremecer.

Pero Draco seguía esquivando sus avances, preguntándose si Zabini eventualmente se aburriría o si por el contrario su indiferencia no avivaría el interés. En cualquier caso, Draco puso toda su energía en no ceder. No confiaba en Zabini (no confiaba en nadie a quien no pudiera controlar), no sería tan idiota como para darle ningún tipo de poder sobre él. Draco conocía muy bien la historia de la señora Zabini, quien con sus cabellos lustrosos y sus ojos ovalados había protagonizado sus primeros sueños adolescentes, y sabía lo que sucedía a sus víctimas una vez que se cansaba de ellas. No sabía qué era lo que Zabini deseaba de él ni le importaba averiguarlo. No quería que su nombre fuera añadido a la lista de las conquistas del joven moreno, y menos aún deseaba que Zabini pudiese controlarlo en modo alguno.

Una tarde, sin embargo, todas sus resoluciones se vinieron abajo cuando se abrió la cortina de la ducha mientras se bañaba y Zabini entró tranquilamente. Sorprendido como estaba, Draco no atinó a moverse y se convirtió en una presa fácil para Zabini, quien aprisionó su cuerpo contra la pared y capturó sus labios con los suyos. Sin darse cuenta, Draco dejó escapar un gemido y el jabón resbaló de sus dedos hasta golpear el suelo, mientras un estremecimiento le recorría la columna vertebral.

Zabini sonrió, satisfecho por su triunfo. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se habría esfumado si hubiera sabido que en ese momento Draco no veía los ojos marrones delante suyo, sino iris del color de los estandartes de su Casa; Draco no veía cabellos lustrosos sobre una frente oscura sino un indómito remolino azabache; la sonrisa de Zabini habría desaparecido si hubiera sabido que Draco gemía al imaginar dedos blancos y encallecidos por horas de Quidditch acariciar su erección en vez de sus propios dedos, delicados y oscuros.

Pero Zabini no podía saberlo, no podía adivinarlo, y continuó sonriendo con maliciosa satisfacción mientras Draco gemía con los ojos cerrados y apretaba los dientes para no pronunciar en voz alta el nombre equivocado.

-

_Es Potter quien lo empuja con fuerza contra la puerta abierta. El picaporte se clava en su costado, cortándole la respiración, pero no importa porque en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Potter está frente a él, sus labios hinchados y rojos, su frente perlada de sudor, y la mirada salvaje detrás de los lentes es suficiente para que se aflojen sus rodillas. Potter agarra sus muñecas y las clava contra la puerta a cada lado de su cabeza, frustrando cualquier tentativa de escapatoria. Pero Draco no desea escaparse, no cuando siente una vez más los labios de Potter contra los suyos, no cuando tiene su cuerpo tan cerca que puede sentir el calor emanar de su piel._

_La lengua dentro de su boca es agresiva, furiosa, y Draco responde al beso con la misma ferocidad. Quiere enredar sus dedos en sus cabellos negros, la piel de sus manos arde por la ansiedad de tocar su cuerpo, pero Potter sujeta firmemente sus muñecas contra la puerta. Draco hace entonces lo único que puede hacer: muerde con fuerza el labio de Potter y arquea su cuerpo hasta provocar suficiente fricción contra el cálido cuerpo enfrente suyo. Potter suelta un gemido, mitad dolor, mitad placer, y afloja la fuerza sobre las muñecas de Draco cuando el cuerpo de éste se frota contra el suyo, el roce de la piel a través de la tela enviando descargas eléctricas a los nervios de ambos._

_Draco aprovecha su ventaja momentánea y se zafa de las manos de Potter. Sin romper nunca el beso, empieza a arrastrarlo hacia la cama. Avanzan a tropezones, sus manos demasiado desesperadas por alcanzar un centímetro extra de piel cálida, sus bocas demasiado ansiosas por fundirse, sus mentes inundadas por el deseo que no deja lugar para nada más. _

_Potter tropieza con un tablón flojo y cae hacia atrás, de espalda contra la cama, y arrastra a Draco consigo. Sus frentes se chocan y los anteojos de Potter se tuercen cómicamente, y por un momento sus brazos y piernas se han enredado y no pueden moverse. Respirando agitadamente, Draco trata de enderezarse pero sólo consigue golpear su frente contra la nariz de Potter, quien suelta un grito de dolor._

_- Ni aunque hubiese sido para tanto – masculla Draco entre dientes mientras logra erguirse un poco. Sin previo aviso, le saca los ridículos anteojos y los arroja sobre la mesa de luz._

_- ¿Podrías tener más cuidado? Los necesito enteros para no estamparme contra las paredes._

_Draco pone los ojos en blanco._

_- Deja ya de quejarte¿quieres?_

_Potter clava en él sus ojos verdes, más grandes y brillantes que nunca._

_- Haz que me calle._

_Draco no necesita que se lo digan dos veces._

_Atrapa los labios de Potter con los suyos, pero esta vez el beso es más suave, controlado. Quiere saborear cada recoveco de su boca, memorizar la textura de su lengua, la forma de sus labios. Sus dedos se enredan en los ansiados cabellos negros, y se sienta a horcajadas sobre el regazo de Potter para empezar a frotarse lentamente contra él. Puede sentir sus dedos clavarse en sus antebrazos, antes de que las manos de Potter bajen por su espalda y se aferren a su trasero para apretarlo más contra su regazo. _

_Draco rompe el beso el tiempo suficiente para tomar una bocanada de aire, y después su boca empieza a recorrer el cuello de Potter, su barba incipiente raspándole la mejilla, y al llegar al punto donde su cuello se une con el hombro succiona con fuerza suficiente para dejar su marca. La respiración entrecortada de Potter es música para sus oídos, y sus manos están tan impacientes por deshacerse de la camisa arrugada que en un primer momento sus dedos no pueden dar con los botones. Está muy tentado de agarrar su varita y arrancarle la camisa por la fuerza, pero entonces Potter lo suelta y empieza a desabotonarse la prenda él mismo, con la ayuda ansiosa de Draco._

_Una vez que la prenda es quitada de en medio Draco se detiene un momento para contemplar su pecho desnudo. Es diferente a lo que se había imaginado y a la vez no lo es. Una fina capa de vello oscuro lo cubre, y hay más músculos y grasa de lo que podría adivinarse bajo la ropa, pero al ver las gotas de sudor que lo cubren en lo único que puede pensar es en lamerlas una a una, y eso es lo que empieza a hacer. Su lengua recorre lentamente la piel, y cuando se detiene para dedicarle especial atención a sus tetillas Potter deja escapar un sonido gutural e inarticulado. Draco sonríe contra su pecho, y su lengua continúa su tortuosamente lento descenso hasta detenerse en su ombligo. Potter está respirando entre jadeos ahora, y cuando pasan varios segundos sin que Draco continúe arquea la espalda, dejando escapar un gruñido de frustración. Draco levanta la vista, húmedos mechones rubios oscureciendo su visión, y su sonrisa se vuelve más pronunciada. Con un dedo, roza el centímetro de piel por encima del cinturón de Potter, quien vuelve a arquearse._

_- ¿Quieres que siga? – pregunta, uno de sus dedos trazando círculos en la entrepierna de Potter, cuyas manos aprietan el colchón con fuerza. Su rostro está enrojecido y sofocado, y su respiración se convierte en jadeos cada vez más entrecortados, pero logra recuperar suficiente dominio de sí mismo para asentir con la cabeza. Draco piensa torturarlo un poco más, hacer que Potter gima y le ruegue por algo más de contacto, pero él mismo está tan excitado que es casi doloroso y la ansiedad por sentir la piel hirviendo de Potter contra la suya es demasiado fuerte._

_Se deshacen de las prendas restantes con celeridad y bastante torpeza (se olvidan en un primer momento de los zapatos, por lo cual quitarse los pantalones se vuelve complicado) y sus cuerpos chocan uno con el otro en su ansiedad por alcanzar tanta piel inexplorada como sea posible. _

_De algún modo es Draco quien termina abajo, sus piernas dobladas en un ángulo incómodo, la cabeza apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama. Hace demasiado tiempo que no ha hecho esto y su cuerpo ya no es tan flexible como antes, mientras que pronto se hace evidente que Potter jamás ha intentado algo así en su vida. Tal vez habría sido mejor un poco más de preparación, tal vez habría sido menos incómodo si Draco se hubiera puesto boca abajo, pero necesita ver el rostro de Potter contraído por el placer y necesita verlo ya. _

_En un primer momento el dolor le quema por dentro, pero lucha por mantener los ojos abiertos, por ver en cada instante la expresión en la cara de Potter, sus ojos entrecerrados, los labios apretados y sus mejillas enrojecidas._

_Se termina demasiado pronto, con un jadeo y un empujón final de Potter, cuyo rostro y cuerpo se relajan una vez que se liberan del deseo. Draco lo sigue poco después, un quedo "Harry" escapando de sus labios, y entonces sí cierra los ojos y deja que todo se apague a su alrededor._

-

A veces pensaba que la vida tenía un sentido del humor ácido y un tanto morboso. De otro modo no habría podido explicarse que un hombre que había sido detestado y temido a partes iguales durante toda su vida fuese considerado un héroe, un mártir incluso, sólo después de muerto.

Severus Snape nunca había poseído ninguna de las cualidades que hubieran contribuido a hacerlo popular. Era arrogante, frío, sarcástico y cruel, su lengua afilada podía arrancar la piel a tiras y su tono gélido ponía los pelos de punta. Muchos habían deseado verlo muerto, y nadie debería haberse entristecido demasiado cuando el Señor Oscuro finalmente se deshizo de él.

Y sin embargo, pese a su carácter horrendo, pese a todas las cosas espantosas que sucedieron cuando Hogwarts estuvo a su cargo, el mundo lo recordaba como un héroe.

Draco no sabía porqué le molestaba tanto. Tal vez porque pese a todo a él Snape le había caído bien y sabía lo que el profesor hubiera pensado de haber escuchado que lo llamaban mártir. O tal vez porque en el fondo le parecía horriblemente injusto, porque Snape también había tenido la Marca Oscura en su antebrazo, también había hecho cosas espantosas en su juventud, pero se le perdonaba todo mientras Draco cargaba el estigma de haber elegido el bando equivocado a dondequiera que fuera. Snape, en cambio, era el nuevo héroe nacional.

No era que Draco no prefiriese estar vivo a tener esa clase de gloria (aunque por una vez, una sola vez le hubiera gustado tener algo de ella). Pero el mundo mágico había perdonado a Severus Snape y lo había coronado como mártir, mientras los pecados de los Malfoy jamás serían absueltos y la sociedad mágica se cuidaba mucho de recordárselo.

A Draco le hubiera gustado también que sus crímenes fuesen perdonados. Le hubiese gustado haber tomado decisiones más sensatas, y tal vez le hubiera gustado por una vez tener la gloria del héroe. Pero por sobre todas las cosas, a Draco le hubiera gustado que su nombre fuera pronunciado con el mismo respeto y admiración que se escuchó en la voz de Potter cuando le plantó cara al Señor Oscuro y le dijo la verdad sobre Severus Snape.

-

El tren ya era un punto rojo en la distancia, pero Draco no podía apartar sus ojos de él. Allí iba ahora Scorpius, y su corazón con él. Sentía que ya extrañaba el semblante serio de su hijo y sus extrañas sonrisas, sus originales ocurrencias y su inteligencia. Se preguntaba qué estaría haciendo el chico ahora, si ya habría encontrado dónde sentarse, si había conocido compañeros de viaje interesantes, si estaría entusiasmado o nervioso. Recordaba vagamente cómo se había sentido él en aquel entonces: orgulloso y excitado, pero con bastante miedo también, a duras penas disimulado. ¿Sería así para Scorpius también? Era tan difícil leer las expresiones de su hijo...

- Podrías haber ido a saludarlos.

Draco se dio vuelta a mirar a su mujer, enarcando una ceja. Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

- Pasaron casi veinte años, Draco. Ya no son niños. ¿No es hora de que lo superen?

Por supuesto, ella no lo entendía. Al entrar a Hogwarts cinco años después que él, ella sólo supo de la legendaria enemistad entre Potter y él de oídas y apenas si vio las consecuencias del feudo. Tampoco vivió los horrores de la guerra tan cercanamente como él: su padre se la había llevado a Austria después del funeral de Dumbledore, y no regresó a Inglaterra hasta después de la caída definitiva del Señor Oscuro. Ella no sabía, ella no podía comprender jamás que había heridas que nunca cerrarían, que ciertos pecados no se absolvían.

Ya no eran niños. En eso, al menos, tenía razón. Ya no eran enemigos, no realmente. Y sin embargo, la distancia entre ellos era mesurable en años luz, una distancia compuesta por viejos rencores, antiguas peleas, amargos recuerdos. Una distancia que sin importar las buenas intenciones, jamás sería salvada.

- Es mejor así, cariño – respondió y ella pareció querer decir algo más, pero cambió de idea y en agradecimiento él depositó un beso en su frente.

Era cierto que era mejor así. Era mejor mantener las antiguas distancias, era mejor limitarse a una leve inclinación de cabeza antes que acercarse, antes que tratar de extender un puente a través del tiempo. Era mejor que las cosas siguieran como estaban, era mejor desterrar de su mente el pensamiento de que todo podría haber sido diferente, de que podría haber sido él quien estuviera parado junto a Potter, de que todo el dolor, el odio y el resentimiento podrían haber sido evitados.

Era mejor así. Draco lo sabía, y por lo tanto se mantuvo lejos de Potter y su estampa de familia feliz, lejos de Potter y la tentación que siempre había representado, lejos de Potter y todos sus sueños y deseos largo tiempo olvidados.

Era mejor así.

-

_Las escaleras son estrechas y oscuras, la luz de una bombilla distante opacada por una nube de humo de cigarrillo. La humedad de las paredes parece adherírsele a la piel y su nariz se inunda del olor a encierro y alcohol: nadie se ha molestado en ventilar este lugar en al menos cien años._

_En circunstancias normales, se sentiría asqueado de poner pie en un sitio semejante, pero tiene preocupaciones más urgentes que atender, como evitar que Potter resbale y se dé la frente contra un escalón._

_Apretando los dientes, logra sujetar a Potter por la cintura y prácticamente arrastra con su peso muerto escaleras arriba. El hombre no está del todo inconsciente, pero su coordinación deja mucho que desear y Draco se ha cansado de verlo trastabillar y golpearse contra las paredes. En otra ocasión se hubiera reído, pero el aliento de Potter apesta a whiskey barato y sus mejillas están empapadas de lágrimas y en algún punto de su vida Draco ha perdido la capacidad de encontrar divertida la desgracia ajena, especialmente cuando llega tan bajo._

_Avanzan con dificultad por el pasillo, Potter tropezando como si no supiera poner un pie delante de otro, y Draco sujetándolo con más fuerza de la necesaria. Al llegar casi al final del corredor Draco se detiene, e intenta sostener a Potter con una mano mientras busca la llave oxidada con la otra. Finalmente sus dedos se cierran en torno a ella y Draco intenta abrir la puerta, pero es difícil cuando casi todo el peso de Potter cae sobre su hombro. Suelta un quejido, mitad dolor, mitad fastidio._

_- Potter¿puedes mantener el equilibrio por, no sé, cinco malditos segundos?_

_Es difícil saber si sus palabras pueden penetrar la densa niebla que inunda la cabeza de Potter. Resignado, Draco lo sujeta con un brazo y trata de hacer girar la llave en la cerradura, pero la muy maldita se traba. Lanza una maldición, ante lo cual Potter levanta la cabeza._

_- Deberías decir¡Alohomora!_

_Draco lo fulmina con la mirada._

_- Mira, el imbécil que decidió emborracharse en una posada Muggle de mala muerte fuiste tú, no yo. Podrías haber tenido la decencia de ir al Cabeza de Puerco por lo menos, y no tendríamos..._

_- En el Cabeza de Puerco me hubieran encontrado – lo interrumpe Potter, y suena casi sobrio – Aquí a nadie se le hubiera ocurrido buscar. _

Exceptuándome a mí_, piensa Draco pero calla, y casi, casi desea que no se le hubiera ocurrido._

_La puerta finalmente se abre con un crujido, y el ruido chirriante parece despabilar un poco a Potter, quien levanta la cabeza y frunce el ceño. _

_- Ésta no es mi casa._

_Draco pone los ojos en blanco._

_- Claro que no es tu casa. ¿Cómo voy a llevarte a tu casa, que debe tener hechizos de seguridad saliendo hasta por las macetas? Nos freiríamos antes de que pudieras desactivarlos, suponiendo que puedas sostener la varita._

_- Ah – dice Potter después de un momento – No, tienes razón._

_Parpadea y mira alrededor, como si se diera cuenta por primera vez de dónde se encuentran. _

_- No sabía que este pub tenía una posada arriba – comenta en tono casual, como si estuvieran conversando en un café en vez de un pasillo mohoso en un antro que se cae a pedazos. A Draco le hubiera gustado sacudirlo, pero lo último que quiere es que le vomite encima. Aunque no parece tan borracho ahora, él no está dispuesto a correr el riesgo._

_- Tienes la habitación alquilada hasta mañana – le dice, y por primera vez Potter lo mira directamente. Draco traga saliva al ver sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Aparta la mirada – Podrás dormir la borrachera aquí y cuando dejes de parecer un Inferius te vuelves a tu casa¿de acuerdo?_

_Potter asiente mecánicamente y se separa de Draco. Al dar un paso adelante, sin embargo, se resbala o tal vez se tropieza con su propio pie, Draco no está seguro, lo único que sabe es que tiene que atajar a Potter antes que se dé la cabeza contra el suelo. _

_Afortunadamente sus reflejos aún son rápidos, y logra sujetar a Potter por debajo de las axilas antes de que caiga. Lo apoya contra una pared, ayudándolo a ponerse de pie hasta que parece haber recuperado el equilibrio. Ha aprendido de su error, sin embargo, y no lo suelta, sujetándolo con algo más de fuerza de la estrictamente necesaria._

_Las ropas de Potter están hechas un asco, polvorientas y arrugadas, y casi por acto reflejo Draco empieza a alisarle la camisa._

_- Honestamente, Potter¿planeabas acabar con todas las existencias de whiskey Muggle que tenían? – Resopla, irritado, y trata de enderezar el cuello de su camisa – No es como si aún tuvieras quince años aunque claro, sabiendo cómo eras de reprimido en esa época no me extraña que..._

_- ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?_

_Draco se encoge de hombros._

_- ¿Hacer qué? – replica, mientras le acomoda los anteojos sobre la nariz - ¿Adecentarte un poco?_

_- No – dice Potter y algo en su voz hace que las manos de Draco se detengan - ¿Por qué haces esto¿Por qué vienes a buscarme, y me escuchas, y alquilas una habitación y te comportas como si fueras mi mejor amigo?_

_Draco no responde. Se muerde el labio y termina de enderezarle los anteojos, sus dedos rozando la piel de sus pómulos. Podría jurar que siente las yemas de los dedos arder, pero no las aparta de su rostro. En cambio, sus manos acarician levemente las mejillas ásperas de Potter y bajan hasta rozar sus labios entreabiertos._

_- ¿Malfoy? – dice Potter, pero su voz ha perdido la nota de autoridad acostumbrada - ¿Qué haces?_

_Draco clava sus ojos en los suyos, que han perdido la neblina que los opacaban y parecen completamente despiertos por primera vez en lo que va de la noche. Están muy abiertos tras los anteojos, semejando enormes canicas verdes, y al notar que su boca también está abierta por la sorpresa Draco no puede evitar una sonrisa. En vez de responder, acomoda los mechones de pelo negro que caen desordenados sobre su frente y los coloca detrás de su oreja, aprovechando para trazar la línea de su cuello con el pulgar, sin apartar nunca la mirada de los ojos de Potter, que cada vez parecen agrandarse más._

_Una parte de su mente le está diciendo que esto es una pésima idea. Que no se ha pasado años alardeando de su autocontrol para tirar todo por la ventana en un instante, le dice que pronto Potter recuperará la suficiente coordinación para pegarle un puñetazo en la nariz y así acabará todo. Pero Potter no se mueve, y en sus ojos va desapareciendo la confusión mientras Draco dibuja el arco de sus cejas con los dedos, roza sus labios, acaricia su cuello. Pronto en sus ojos verdes hay un destello de súbita comprensión, mezclada con algo de incredulidad, por supuesto, y aun así no se mueve del lugar, no intenta apartar a Draco de él. _

_De todos modos, Draco no está dispuesto a arriesgarse. Todavía hay una voz en su cabeza que le asegura que todo terminará mal, todavía hay un montón de mecanismos de defensa que se niegan a ser desactivados y varias alarmas sonando en su mente, pero los labios de Potter están húmedos, su piel está allí, justo para que las puntas de sus dedos la toquen, y el olor a whiskey no le parece tan repugnante cuando siente el cálido aliento de Potter sobre su rostro. Draco se pasa la lengua por los labios y los ojos de Potter parecen fijarse en su boca mientras inhala rápidamente. Draco sonríe, una sonrisa similar a la de una pantera al capturar a su presa._

_Acorta la escasa distancia entre ambos con un paso, hasta que sus cuerpos están a meros centímetros de tocarse, y coloca ambas manos sobre la pared, a cada lado de la cabeza de Potter, asegurándose que no tenga ninguna escapatoria. Potter parece comprender sus intenciones porque traga saliva, y la sonrisa de Draco se vuelve más pronunciada._

_Debería detenerse a pensar. Debería recordar que todo acto tiene consecuencias, que hay una marcada diferencia entre aprovechar una oportunidad y sacar ventaja de la desgracia ajena. Debería darse cuenta que no hay modo que esto acabe bien, pero ha esperado demasiado tiempo, ha controlado sus impulsos durante demasiados años para poder evitar tomar lo que está al alcance de su mano._

_Se inclina hacia delante y su lengua roza los labios entreabiertos de Potter, cuyos ojos parecen a punto de salírsele de sus cuencas. Se aparta un poco e inclina la cabeza a un lado, dándole algo de tiempo a Potter para que procese lo que está sucediendo. Potter se lleva una mano a los labios y parece a punto de decir algo, pero se arrepiente y cierra la boca. Baja la mano, y en aquel momento Draco aprovecha para inclinarse una vez más hacia delante pero esta vez no se limita a rozar sus labios, sino que los aprieta contra los suyos y su lengua demanda acceso. Al principio Potter parece resistirse, manteniendo los dientes apretados, pero Draco hace mucho que ha aprendido a jugar sucio. Una de sus manos se despega de la pared y se desliza por la espalda de Potter, quien suelta una exclamación ahogada cuando le aprieta el trasero. Draco aprovecha su oportunidad y su lengua entra en la boca de Potter, explorando cada rincón, y con su otra mano sujeta la nuca del hombre para atraerlo hacia sí. _

_En un primer momento Potter se queda tieso en el lugar, y Draco debería preocuparse de su reacción una vez que se recupere de la impresión, pero está demasiado ocupado saboreando la lengua de Potter, mordiendo sus labios y enredando los dedos en sus cabellos como para pensar en ello. Es exactamente como se lo ha imaginado (porque ahora no puede negarse a sí mismo que siempre lo pensó, que siempre estuvo en sus sueños y fantasías) y completamente diferente. En su imaginación la barba incipiente de Potter no le raspaba la mejilla ni su aliento olía alcohol, y aunque Draco no es de preocuparse por menudencias el escenario de sus fantasías nunca era un pasillo de paredes manchadas en el peor barrio Muggle de la ciudad. _

_No sólo no le importa, sino que piensa (si es que a estas alturas puede pensar) que así es aun mejor, que la diferencia entre la realidad y los sueños es que estos últimos nunca logran calmar la sed, no como la boca de Potter puede hacerlo. Inclina la cabeza a un lado para profundizar el beso y sus dedos no alcanzan para tocar toda la piel que ansía explorar. Una mano está firme en su nuca, su pulgar acariciando el punto donde su pulso late acelerado, y la otra se desliza debajo de la camisa. La piel de Potter arde bajo sus dedos y su espalda se arquea cuando la mano de Draco se desliza por su columna, recorre sus omóplatos y vuelve a bajar, ansiosa por cubrir tanto terreno como sea posible. Draco sabe que pronto tendrá que interrumpir el beso, mas no sea para tomar una bocanada de aire, pero teme ese momento, teme despertar y descubrir que esto no ha sido más que un sueño, por lo que aprieta su cuerpo aún más contra Potter, buscando un poco de su calor, provocando una fricción entre ambos que está a punto de hacerle perder la cabeza._

_El aire vuelve súbitamente a los pulmones de Draco así como la realidad regresa a su mente cuando Potter apoya las manos en sus hombros y lo aparta de él. Lo hace con tanta brusquedad que Draco está a punto de trastabillarse y caería hacia atrás si no fuera porque el propio Potter lo sujeta con firmeza. Draco suelta un gemido involuntario cuando sus labios se apartan y el corredor se vuelve mucho más frío ahora que no tiene el calor de Potter contra sí._

_Siente los dedos largos y huesudos clavarse en sus hombros y levanta la vista. La frente está perlada de sudor, sus cabellos negros están revueltos y sus labios, rojos e hinchados, lo tientan a besarlo una vez más pese a su buen juicio. Está a punto de mandar su sentido común a la mierda y apartar las manos de Potter para poder apoderarse de su boca otra vez (y tal vez, tal del resto de su cuerpo) pero la mirada en los ojos verdes lo detiene en seco. _

_- ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Malfoy?_

_Su tono es helado y áspero de un modo familiar y lo devuelve a la realidad como un baldazo de agua fría. La expresión de Potter es igual de dura que su mirada, y de golpe comprende porqué le es tan familiar: es la expresión y el tono de voz que ha recibido de él a lo largo de todos sus años de colegio._

_Draco tampoco ha olvidado los días de Hogwarts y en un instante él también adopta su expresión característica de aquellos tiempos, una mezcla perfecta de frialdad, desdén y superioridad._

_- ¿Qué mierda estaba haciendo, dices? Lo que me da la gana, Potter, como siempre – Sonríe con malicia – No me pareció que tuvieras mucho apuro por impedírmelo._

_Potter aprieta los dientes._

_- No has cambiado un ápice¿verdad? – sisea, su voz baja y letal – Siempre haciendo lo que se te cantaba, sin importarte nada ni nadie, tomando lo que querías sin que -_

_Draco lo interrumpe, esforzándose por imprimirle a su voz una nota burlona._

_- ¿Lo que yo quiero? Bueno, la verdad es que sí, Potter, pero en este caso no estoy seguro que yo fuera el único que lo quería._

_Los ojos de Draco bajan por el cuerpo de Potter hasta clavarse en el bulto que sus pantalones no pueden disimular. El rostro de Potter se vuelve carmesí y sus ojos echan chispas. _

_- Hijo de puta... Lo hiciste a propósito, aprovechaste que -_

_- ¿Quieres decir que me aproveché de ti como si fueras una niña de quince años?_

_- ¡Sabes perfectamente lo que quiero decir! – estalla Potter y tiene razón. Nada de lo sucedido ha sido casual, no realmente. Cuando fue a buscarlo a aquel pub Draco tenía una idea bastante aproximada del estado en que lo encontraría, y no dudó un instante en usar el momento de debilidad de Potter para sacar ventaja. Difícilmente pueda decir que se arrepiente, a decir verdad lo único que lamenta es no poder estirar los brazos y atraer a Potter hacia él una vez más, contra su voluntad de ser necesario. _

_Pero Potter se ocupa de mantener la mayor distancia posible entre ambos, los brazos estirados, sus dedos clavándose en sus hombros. Su respiración es agitada e irregular, y Draco no descarta que le pegue un puñetazo en cualquier momento. Se sorprende al darse cuenta lo poco que le importa, y es que difícilmente pueda Potter hacerle más daño del que le ha hecho ya._

_La tierra se fundirá con el mar y el sol se congelará en el cielo antes de que Draco lo admita, sin embargo, y no sabe otro modo para defenderse que golpear con la misma crueldad y salvajismo hasta causar heridas que ninguna poción pueda sanar._

_- ¿Así funcionan las cosas en tu cabeza, Potter? – De su voz caen gotas de ácido capaz de quemar el hierro – Yo soy el villano, y tú eres el héroe sin mácula, el que nunca podrá hacer algo malo¿verdad? – Aparta las manos de Potter de sus hombros con brusquedad y da un paso atrás para salir de su alcance. Sus ojos claros se entrecierran en un gesto de puro odio – Tal vez puedas engañar al resto del mundo, Potter, pero no me trates de imbécil. Te conozco demasiado bien._

_Potter le lanza una mirada capaz de hacer arder una ciudad._

_- ¿Qué carajo quieres decir con eso, Malfoy? – masculla entre dientes, sus puños apretados y listos para golpearlo. Pero Draco sabe que hay golpes más dolorosos que los que pueda producir un puño, sabe que hay palabras más cortantes que una cuchilla._

_- Te conozco, Potter, y sé lo que eres. Sé que te han dicho tantas veces que eres un héroe y un ejemplo que has terminado por creértelo, al punto que morirías antes de admitir que puedes cometer un error, que no eres un santo – Contra lo que le indica su buen juicio, Draco da un paso adelante, envalentonado por el calor de su furia corriéndole por las venas como lava fundida – Sé que tu vida es una mierda y aún así sigues como si nada, sonriendo falsamente y haciéndole creer a todo el mundo que estás bien cuando estás más muerto que vivo. Sé que para poder emborracharte tienes que elegir el último lugar donde nadie iría a buscarte._

_Le dedica una sonrisa despectiva que parece más una mueca que otra cosa. _

_- ¿Y todo por qué? Porque no puedes dejar que tus hijos piensen que no eres el padre perfecto, no puedes dejar de ser el yerno y el cuñado ideal aunque tu esposa se haya ido hace meses, no puedes dejar de ser el santo de yeso que todos admiran – Se inclina hacia delante, hasta que su rostro queda a pocos centímetros del suyo, hasta que puede sentir la ira de Potter quemarle la piel, hasta que sus ojos se clavan en los suyos como dardos envenenados – No te atreves a mostrarte débil, no te atreves a tomar lo que quieres sólo porque no quieres que el mundo descubra que el Niño Que Vivió está hecho de carne y hueso, que eres capaz de caer tan bajo como cualquiera. Te conozco, Potter, y sé muy bien lo que eres: un cobarde, ni más ni menos._

_No tendría que haber dicho esas cosas. Tendría que haberse mordido los labios, tendría que haberse dado media vuelta y olvidar esta noche lo antes posible._

_Tendría que haber matado a Potter antes que pudiera infligirle más daño._

_Draco ha callado demasiado tiempo, sin embargo, ha intentado engañarse a sí mismo demasiadas veces ya, y cuando las palabras salen de su boca siente que algo dentro suyo se libera, algo que llevaba atado y amordazado demasiados años. Respira hondo, como si acabase de salir a la superficie después de estar siglos hundido en el océano, y casi podría sonreír, si no fuera por la expresión del hombre parado frente a él._

_El pasillo alrededor de ellos se funde ante las llamas del infierno que ve en los ojos de Potter._

_- ¿Cómo te atreves? – Su voz tiembla por la rabia y su aliento quema el rostro de Draco – Tú no me conoces, tú no tienes ni idea -_

_- ¡Sí que la tengo! – estalla Draco, y no le importa si toda la maldita ciudad puede escucharlo – Te conozco y sé que todavía tienes miedo de que te rechacen y te devuelvan a los Muggles mugrosos que te criaron si no eres todo lo que ellos pretenden que seas, tienes miedo de dejar de ser perfecto por lo que puedan pensar de ti, eres un maldito cobarde que..._

_Y Draco podría seguir durante horas y horas, podría escupirle a Potter todo su veneno, dejar escapar todos los años de resentimiento y deseo reprimidos, podría insultarlo hasta desgarrarlo, podría continuar hasta quedar afónico. Mas no lo hace, porque su boca es cubierta por otra en un beso brutal, furioso, con dientes hundiéndose en su labio hasta sacarle sangre, con dedos clavándose en sus brazos hasta dejar marcas que no se irán por la mañana, un beso que le arranca el oxígeno y deja su mente en blanco._

-

Cuando dos semanas después de empezar el curso escolar leyó el nombre en una carta escrita por su hijo, tuvo un mal presentimiento. No había nada ominoso, nada que hiciera sonar sus alarmas entre las palabras de Scorpius, que básicamente eran un resumen de sus primeras clases, su primer encuentro con Peeves y las primeras impresiones de sus compañeros. La clase de cosas que cualquier alumno de primer año escribiría a sus padres después de una quincena en Hogwarts, donde todo era nuevo y tenía el sabor de lo desconocido, donde las aventuras parecían estar a la vuelta de la esquina. No había nada anormal en ello, nada que indicase que Scorpius hubiera tenido ningún problema o que lo estuviera pasando mal en la escuela. A decir verdad la carta de su hijo era bastante más alegre y entusiasta de lo que él hubiera esperado, considerando que aún después de todos esos años debía haber muchos dispuestos a hacerle pasar un mal rato sólo por su apellido, sólo por tener un árbol genealógico infame. Pero no había sido así y Draco debería haberse sentido aliviado de que su hijo lo estuviera pasando bien en Hogwarts. Draco debería haber estado tranquilo... pero el nombre, ese nombre escrito con la caligrafía esmerada de su hijo le puso los pelos de punta.

_Hoy en Pociones la profesora dijo que de ahora en adelante ella designaría las parejas, y empezó a mezclar Gryffindor con Slytherin. Algunos tuvieron bastante mala suerte, como Higgs, que le tocó una tonta que no paraba de reírse, pero a mí no me fue tan mal. Me tocó con Albus Potter, que no es tan malo. Por lo menos sabe algo de Pociones, entre los dos hicimos la única pócima que consiguió un aprobado._

_Mañana son las pruebas de Quidditch, pero mucho no importa porque a los de primero..._

Con el correr de los meses, la mención del hijo de Potter se hizo más habitual en las cartas de Scorpius, y en un par de ellas también encontró menciones a "_la prima de Albus, Rosie Weasley, que no será muy divertida pero al menos no es tan sabihonda como los otros ravenclaws_." Cada vez que lo leía no podía evitar apretar los dientes, y no ayudaba que su mujer no hiciera más que reírse de él.

- Vamos, Draco, no seas infantil. No tiene nada de malo que Scorpius sea amigo del hijo de los Potter. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?

Lo que podía pasar, y efectivamente sucedió, fue que un día de junio Draco se encontró acorralado por Potter y Weasley en el andén 9 ¾ mientras esperaba al tren que traería de regreso a su hijo para las vacaciones de verano.

- Mira, Malfoy – comenzó Weasley, poniendo los brazos en jarras – no sé que estarás tramando, pero estás loco si piensas que –

- Ron – lo interrumpió Potter, una nota de advertencia en su voz. Weasley apretó los dientes pero guardó silencio, siempre el perro obediente. Potter se volvió hacia Draco, enarcando una ceja – Me imagino que no te habrá pasado desapercibido que nuestros hijos se han hecho... bueno, amigos. Y supongo que sabrás también que Al y Rosie fueron invitados al cumpleaños de tu hijo.

Así que _eso_ era lo que Scorpius no se había atrevido a decirle por carta, enviándole en cambio una nota privada a su madre. Draco frunció el ceño. Hubiera preferido que su hijo se lo hubiese avisado de antemano, no sólo porque le escocía un poco que el chico le mostrase más confianza a su madre que a él, pero también porque podría haberse preparado para las consecuencias.

Alzó la barbilla y adoptó su clásica pose indiferente.

- El cumpleaños de Scorpius es en una heladería en el callejón Diagon – dijo con frialdad – así que no tienen nada de qué preocuparse, es un lugar lo bastante público como para que sus niños estén a salvo de nosotros.

Las mejillas de Weasley comenzaron a enrojecer y su boca se abrió para replicar algo cortante, sin duda alguna, pero Potter apoyó una mano en su brazo (y algo en la naturalidad del gesto le dio deseos de golpear a Weasley en la cara, pero se contuvo) y calló.

Después de intercambiar una rápida mirada con Weasley, Potter clavó sus ojos verdes en los de Draco.

- Mira, Malfoy, nunca seremos amigos, eso ya lo sabemos. Pero no hay razón para hacer las cosas más complicadas para los niños¿verdad? – Potter respiró hondo, como si estuviera tomando coraje para hacer algo desagradable – Así que pensé, bueno, _pensamos_, que no le haría daño a nadie si empezáramos a tratarnos más civilizadamente.

Draco abrió la boca, una respuesta cortante en la punta de la lengua, pero luego se congeló en el lugar cuando Potter extendió la mano para que la estrechase.

- Bueno – dijo Potter, algo incómodo - ¿qué dices? Por el interés de los niños.

Como un autómata, Draco estrechó su mano, cálida y encallecida, y la soltó rápidamente antes de que el contacto se prolongase demasiado. Potter sonrió algo forzadamente, y luego le clavó el codo en las costillas a Weasley, quien de mala gana extendió la mano a su vez. Apretando los dientes, Draco estrechó la suya también, pero la mirada que le dedicó fue menos que amistosa.

- Bueno, todo arreglado entonces – dijo Potter, como si nada extraordinario acabase de suceder, como si las tablas no se hubieran dado vuelta de golpe, como si el karma no acabase de darle una cachetada – Dile a Scorpius que le mande a los chicos la dirección y la hora de la fiesta¿vale? Hasta luego.

Draco los observó alejarse, Weasley echándole miradas de desconfianza por sobre el hombro, Potter sin mirar atrás ni una sola vez. Se miró la palma de la mano, casi esperando verla enrojecida o con ampollas, pero estaba tan blanca y lisa como siempre. ¿Por qué, entonces, sentía que la piel le quemaba furiosamente donde él la había tocado?

-

La primera vez que Draco Mafoy vio a Albus Severus Potter, se quedó sin aire. Con sus brazos largos y flacos, sus rodillas huesudas y el pelo negro alborotado, era la viva imagen del niño que él había conocido tantos años atrás. La única diferencia perceptible a simple vista era la ausencia de lentes, lo que hacía que sus grandes verdes se destacasen aún más.

- Buenas tardes, señor Malfoy – saludó el niño con vocecilla infantil, y Draco salió de su estupor para responder al saludo. Ahora que lo miraba mejor, el chico no era tan parecido a su padre. Para empezar, llevaba ropas que parecían haber sido compradas para él, no heredadas de alguien cuatro veces mayor, y en la redondez de sus mejillas se notaba que era un niño que nunca había conocido hambre ni miseria alguna. No, éste no era el chico que él había conocido, ése había crecido y desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo ya.

- Tú debes ser Albus – dijo una voz femenina a su espalda, y Draco vio por sobre el hombro a su mujer, acercándose con una sonrisa amable.

- Sí, señora.

- Yo soy la mamá de Scorpius. Tú eres Rosie¿no?

Recién entonces notó Draco a la niña parada al lado de Albus. Tenía largas trenzas cobrizas, ojos azules e innumerables pecas sobre su nariz, algo chata. A primera vista no le recordó demasiado a ninguno de sus padres y tal vez por eso logró forzar una sonrisa en su dirección.

- Scorpius y los demás niños están en la parte de atrás – siguió diciendo su mujer, y los dos primos se apresuraron a escabullirse. Una vez que desaparecieron de su vista, Draco relajó los hombros y soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que estaba conteniendo. Ella lo miró y puso los ojos en blanco, entre exasperada y divertida.

- Son niños, Draco, no la reencarnación de sus padres. Dales una oportunidad.

Draco se mordió el labio para no replicar, pero dejó que ella lo llevara de vuelta con los niños. Más tarde tendría que admitir – aunque fuera sólo a sí mismo – que las cosas salieron mucho mejor de lo que había esperado. Albus Potter resultó no ser un líder nato como su padre, pero no chocó con ninguno de los otros niños, y la pequeña Weasley era tan tranquila que seguramente era adoptada.

En ese momento resonó la risa de su hijo en la habitación, y Draco pestañeó, sorprendido. Scorpius nunca reía así. Era un chico tranquilo y serio, casi demasiado tranquilo y serio, que procuraba no llamar nunca la atención. Draco tenía sospechas bastante certeras sobre los motivos de Scorpius para querer pasar desapercibido. Lo que alguna vez había sido considerado un orgullo y un honor ahora era un estigma que su hijo llevaría en su frente, tal vez no de forma visible, pero que aun así sería identificado – y juzgado – por él adondequiera que fuera.

Debería haberse alegrado. Debería haberse sentido aliviado de que su hijo aun pudiera reír así, tendría que haberle quitado un peso de sus hombros. En cambio, un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda, porque las carcajadas de su único hijo eran provocadas por los susurros al oído de un muchacho de cabellos negros y ojos verdes, cuyos labios estaban demasiado cerca de la piel marfileña de Scorpius para su tranquilidad.

- ¿Viste que todo saldría bien?

Draco giró para mirar a su mujer, y a duras penas logró forzar una sonrisa.

- No cantes victoria, la fiesta no terminó aún.

Ella, lejos de preocuparse, se rió y le golpeó juguetonamente el brazo.

- Hombre de poca fe...

Él rodeó sus delicados hombros con un brazo y la atrajo hacia sí.

- Tú tienes suficiente fe por los dos.

La besó en la frente y ella apoyó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Sintió el calor de su piel contra su cuerpo y sus hombros se relajaron, pero por alguna razón el frío nunca abandonó del todo sus huesos.

-

_- Estábamos teniendo algunos problemas, pero nunca creí... Siempre pensé que lo resolveríamos, que era sólo una mala racha, que todas las parejas pasan por momentos así... Nunca creí que un día me despertaría y ella no estaría más allí._

_Draco tendría que haberse dado cuenta que este momento llegaría. La botella está casi vacía y él ni siquiera está seguro de que sea la primera que se bebe Potter. La mirada en sus ojos se ha ido volviendo cada vez más oscura a medida que la noche se transforma en madrugada, su voz, más rasposa y queda. Quedan pocos parroquianos en el pub y las luces parecen haber bajado en intensidad, o tal vez sean los ojos del propio Draco, empañados por el alcohol que él también ha bebido. _

_En cualquier caso, reina un ambiente extraño alrededor de ellos, formado por destellos de vasos y botellas a través de la nube de humo de cigarrillo y aire viciado, música queda sonando en la distancia, nadie en kilómetros a la redonda que pueda reconocerlos. Es como si tuvieran una capa de invisibilidad sobre ellos: nada que hagan o digan esta noche será visto por nadie que les importe, por lo que será como si no hubiera pasado en absoluto. O al menos eso es lo que parece estar pensando Potter, quien en vez de apartar a Draco de su lado se inclina hacia él y empieza a hacer confidencias, como si creyera que la luz de la mañana borrará sus palabras._

_- Discutíamos bastante últimamente... Era difícil¿sabes?, los niños ya no estaban casi nunca en casa – Suspira. Sus ojos están sospechosamente brillantes, y Draco teme lo peor – Tendría que haber hecho las cosas más fáciles¿no?, tener la casa toda para nosotros solos, como cuando éramos recién casados. Tendría que haber sido romántico. Pero no lo era. La casa estaba siempre tan... silenciosa. Me sacaba de quicio, y a ella también, y empezábamos a discutir por estupideces. A mí me ponía nervioso que fuera tan desordenada, y ella me echaba en cara que no me había casado con su madre..._

A Dios gracias,_ piensa Draco, reprimiendo un estremecimiento desagradable ante la imagen grotesca que aparece en su mente. Potter lo ignora y sigue con su perorata, su tono de voz empezando a arrastrar las palabras, juntándolas unas con otras. Draco lo observa atentamente, pero no puede decirse que preste demasiada importancia a sus palabras. Sabe lo que está diciendo: es el cuento más antiguo del mundo. Chico conoce chica, se aman, son felices y románticos hasta que entran en la mediana edad, sus hijos son grandes y descubren que ya no son – ni volverán a ser – recién casados. Fin de la historia. No es una tragedia, pese a toda su inherente tristeza, ni una obra de arte del patetismo: es la vida, lisa y llanamente, y no queda mucho que hacer._

_En vez de escuchar sus palabras, entonces, Draco se dedica a observar cómo se mueven sus labios al hablar, de un modo que probablemente le resulte sugerente nada más a él, pero dentro de su propia cabeza no permite segundas opiniones. Observa sus dedos largos y delgados, cubiertos de callos después de años de Quidditch, cerrarse en torno al vaso, mira cómo sus ojos aún destellan como esmeraldas bajo la luz mortecina, cómo sus mejillas se tiñen de rojo bajo la barba de un día. Draco está ocupado memorizando la forma en que Potter se muerde el labio inferior entre frase y frase, cuando las últimas palabras de éste lo arrancan de su estupor._

_- Si hubiera cualquier cosa, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para que regresara, lo haría._

_Hay un tono lastimero en su voz que lejos de inspirarle compasión le da ganas de golpearlo en la nuca. Fuerte._

_- Potter, ya pasó un año. No va a volver, las cosas te serán más fáciles cuanto antes te hagas a la idea._

_Le sale más cortante de lo que pretende, y una parte de él está satisfecha de poder usar su tono habitual, mientras que la otra lamenta haber echado por la borda toda una noche de paciencia estoica. Y venía tan bien..._

_Espera que Potter se enfurezca. Espera que se entrecierren sus ojos verdes y le espete algún insulto, que se levante de un salto y se marche a grandes zancadas sin volver la vista atrás. Espera que vuelva a tratarlo como lo hacía hasta hace pocos años atrás, con una cortesía gélida que ocultaba la más profunda desconfianza y tal vez también una sombra de resentimiento._

_En cambio, Potter levanta la vista y por primera vez lo mira a los ojos y parece verlo._

_- Tienes razón – susurra en un tono derrotado en absoluto característico de él – Tienes toda la razón._

_Debe ser la primera vez desde que tiene memoria que Potter le ha dado la razón en algo sin ambages por lo que casi se cae de la silla de la impresión. Pero el rostro del hombre frente a él tiene una expresión tan desolada que hasta a Draco le cuesta sentir satisfacción alguna. Por un momento, teme que se eche a llorar, lo cual sería un desastre (aunque tal vez, si apoyara la cabeza sobre su hombro, si dejase que le acariciara sus cabellos...) pero en vez de ello estira la mano para tomar la botella. Draco reacciona de inmediato. No tiene intención alguna de acabar la noche en San Mungo porque Potter ha sufrido un coma alcohólico. Se apresura a apartar la botella de su alcance, y por un momento parece que Potter va a intentar arrebatársela de las manos._

_- Vamos, Potter. Ya has tomado más que suficiente – le dice con una suavidad desacostumbrada, y el hombre deja caer su mano sobre la mesa, con aire derrotado._

_- Creo que sería mejor que me vaya a casa – admite después de un momento, pero cuando intenta levantarse su piel toma un tono verdoso y está a punto de perder el equilibrio. En un parpadeo Draco está allí para sujetarlo._

_- Cuidado, Potter, que te vas a hacer otro tajo en la frente._

_Potter suelta una risa ahogada y se agarra con fuerza de su brazo para no caer. Nunca dispuesto a desaprovechar una oportunidad, Draco se apresura a pasarle un brazo por la cintura y lo atrae contra sí. _

_- Vamos, que te llevo a tu casa._

_Potter parece sorprendido ante la súbita muestra de generosidad, pero no hace comentario alguno. Al parecer está demasiado concentrado en poner un pie delante de otro, y cuando Draco intenta avanzar hacia la puerta comprende que va a ser mucho más complicado de lo que creyó en un principio. _

_- Me parece que su amigo no está muy bien – observa el barman, y Draco lo halla un comentario de lo más redundante - ¿Vive cerca, al menos?_

_- No – replica Draco, y poco le falta para gemir lastimeramente. Potter pesa, y acaba de acordarse de que vive en el quinto cuerno. Aparecerse así sería suicida, y Draco no quiere imaginar lo que el Autobús Noctángulo le haría al estómago de Potter. El barman casi lo mira con lástima._

_- Mire, hay una posada arriba – le dice – No es nada del otro mundo, pero su amigo podría quedarse allí hasta que se le pase un poco la borrachera._

_Draco mira el rostro enrojecido del barman y considera sus palabras. No hay forma mágica de viajar con Potter en semejante estado, y acaba de acordarse de que su casa debe tener más hechizos de seguridad que el Departamento de Misterios. Es probable que algún embrujo los reduzca a ambos a cenizas antes que Potter recupere la coordinación necesaria para sujetar la varita y desactivar los hechizos. En cuanto a llevarlo a su propia casa, donde su mujer debe estar durmiendo desde hace horas ya, es impensable._

_Se vuelve para mirar a Potter, tratando de adivinar su opinión al respecto, pero el hombre tiene los ojos cerrados y no parece haber escuchado una sola palabra. Draco puede sentir su cálido aliento contra su cuello, erizándole la piel. El vaho a whiskey barato es casi insoportable, pero Draco casi puede ignorarlo cuando sus cabellos oscuros le hacen cosquillas en la barbilla, cuando el brazo de Potter sigue aferrado al suyo._

_Debería dejar que Potter se valiese por sus propios medios. Ya se ha involucrado demasiado en este asunto, cruzando más líneas en una noche de lo que jamás se atrevió a soñar en años. Si sigue por este camino, llegará a un punto donde no habrá retorno posible, donde no podrá cerrar los ojos y negarlo todo. Tiene que cortar con esto ahora, tiene que dejar a Potter atrás y volver a casa con su esposa, tiene que recordar que ya no tiene diecisiete años._

_Pero..._

_Puede sentir el aliento de Potter en su cuello, sus cabellos rozándole la barbilla, el calor de su cuerpo a través de la camisa, y su férreo autocontrol empieza a tambalearse._

_- ¿Qué habitación tiene libre?_

_Hay una diferencia entre alegrarse ante la desgracia ajena y aprovechar una oportunidad única en la vida, pero Draco ha esperado demasiado tiempo para preocuparse por las consecuencias._

-

Pasaron tres años antes de que Draco cediera y dejara que Scorpius aceptase la invitación de su mejor amigo para pasar dos semanas en su casa durante las vacaciones. Su mujer lo llamaba paranoico y tal vez tuviera razón, tal vez estuviera siendo irracional, pero aún así algo siempre lo refrenaba a la hora de dar su permiso. Su hijo no insistía, tal vez porque no quería molestarlo, tal vez porque él mismo sintiera algo de aprensión ante la perspectiva de adentrarse en territorio enemigo.

Un verano finalmente cedió y Scorpius hizo sus maletas y se marchó, después de escuchar una letanía inagotable de clásicas recomendaciones maternas. Draco lo vio partir con un nudo en la garganta y un mal presentimiento, pero su hijo regresó al cabo de quince días en una sola pieza.

Al principio respondió a las preguntas de su madre con monosílabos, pero poco a poco anécdotas referidas a su estancia con los Potter comenzaron a salir a la luz. La señora Potter les había conseguido los mejores asientos para la final de campeonato y habían celebrado el cumpleaños de Teddy Lupin con fuegos artificiales de manufactura Weasley James Potter afortunadamente se había ido a la casa de un amigo suyo por lo que no había tenido tiempo de hacerle a vida imposible a Scorpius. La comida de Nana Weasley era excelente pero era insufrible tener que escuchar habar a tío Percy, y la hermana menor era tan lista que a nadie debería haberle sorprendido que fuera la primera Slytherin que los Potter habían producido en generaciones, aunque Albus se había ofendido un poco cuando Scorpius se lo señaló.

Draco notó que su hijo no hacía ninguna mención referida a Potter. Draco sospechaba que a Scorpius le había caído bien pero que no quería hacer ningún cometario al respecto para no herir los sentimientos de su padre.

Recién al verano siguiente los Potter se decidieron a devolver el favor. Draco se preguntaba cuántas discusiones habría ocasionado la decisión, cuántos concilios Weasley-Potter se habrían llevado a cabo antes que Albus Severus pudiera hacer sus maletas y llegar a casa de los Malfoy. Draco no podía adivinarlo ni tampoco importaba realmente. Una tarde calurosa el muchacho llegó a su casa, y Scorpius no saltó de su silla para recibirlo, pero le dedicó una de las sonrisas más amplias que su padre le había visto en todo el verano.

La visita del joven Potter dejó un sabor agridulce en su boca. Por una parte, Scorpius parecía más alegre de lo que Draco lo había visto en semanas, riendo como hacía mucho que no reía, como si la presencia de su amigo le devolviera un poco de su inocencia infantil perdida. Y no se podía negar, como se apresuró a señalar su mujer, que el chico era agradable y bien educado.

Aún así, Draco tenía que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para poder permanecer en la misma habitación que el muchacho. Su esposa lo acusó de tenerle manía sólo por parecerse físicamente a su padre y probablemente tuviera razón, mas no por las razones que ella creía. Porque era cierto que Albus Severus, con sus cabellos azabaches, sus ojos como grandes esmeraldas y sus brazos y piernas delgados era idéntico al muchacho que alguna vez le había quitado horas de sueño a Draco, el muchacho que alguna vez le había hecho hervir la sangre en las venas y no siempre de furia.

Era como si Potter no hubiera envejecido ni un día después de sus quince años, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en un limbo inacabable donde Potter siempre sería joven, siempre el centro de su obsesión.

Pero Albus no era Harry Potter, y Scorpius no era él, y la historia no siempre estaba condenada a repetirse a sí misma. Cuando veía a Scorpius y Albus charlar y reírse juntos, sin embargo, Draco no podía más que pensar en caminos no transitados y oportunidades perdidas, y cuando el muchacho finalmente regresó a su casa no pudo evitar sentir una oleada de alivio al saber que ya no tendría delante de sus ojos un recordatorio constante de lo que pudo haber sido y jamás fue.

-

- ¿Regresarás a Inglaterra?

Su madre no lo miró. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la fría losa de mármol a sus pies, y sus cabellos le ocultaban la mitad del rostro. Narcisa Malfoy siempre había sido lo que el padre de Draco llamaba "una rubia plateada", porque sus cabellos recordaban más a un claro de luna que a los rayos del sol, pero él no pudo evitar notar con un estremecimiento que las hebras blancas le estaban ganando la batalla al rubio en sus cabellos.

Cuando el silencio se prolongó demasiado, Draco continuó:

- Las cosas están más tranquilas ahora, no hace falta que vuelvas a Rusia. Podrías vivir con nosotros y verías más seguido a tu nieto. ¿No te gustaría?

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de su madre.

- Siempre tan obstinado, Draco. ¿Estás seguro de que a tu mujer no le molestaría tener a su suegra viviendo con ella?

- Claro que no – respondió Draco con convicción – Siempre le has caído bien.

El fantasma de una sonrisa se adivinó en los labios de su madre, pero desapareció en un parpadeo.

- Es una buena chica. Hiciste bien en casarte con ella.

Draco asintió. Él ya sabía eso. Lo que no sabía era porqué su madre ponía tanto empeño en esquivar su pregunta.

- Madre, preferiría que no te quedases en esa casa sola, tan lejos de nosotros. Cualquier cosa podría pasarte, y no tienes vecinos ni amigos allí. Sería mucho mejor que –

- No voy a volver a Rusia.

Draco enarcó una ceja, sorprendido. Nunca creyó que cedería tan fácilmente.

- Entonces¿te vienes con nosotros?

Para su consternación, su madre negó con la cabeza.

- Nunca dije eso.

- Pero, madre – empezó Draco – las cosas cambiaron. Entiendo porqué padre quiso marcharse después de la guerra, pero todo volvió a su cauce ahora. Podrías regresar y tener una vida normal – Al ver que su madre negaba una vez más con la cabeza, agregó - ¿Por qué, madre¿Por qué no quieres volver?

- Porque no quiero hacerlo sin él – fue su respuesta en tono monocorde. Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, y esta vez sí giró la cara para contemplar a su hijo. Para un extraño, su rostro podría haber parecido frío e inexpresivo, pero él la conocía lo suficiente para ver la emoción descarnada en sus ojos – Pasé más de la mitad de mi vida con tu padre. Fue el primer y único hombre que quise nunca. Casi todos mis recuerdos de mi juventud y mi vida adulta están ligados con él, y no sé, Draco, no sé si puedo seguir sin él a mi lado, no sé si puedo continuar.

- Claro que puedes, madre – se apresuró a decir Draco – Eres una sobreviviente, siempre lo has sido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

- Tal vez. Pero no puedo volver a esa casa en Rusia, donde veré a tu padre en todas partes, todo el tiempo. Y tampoco puedo volver a Inglaterra. Sería demasiado doloroso hacerlo sin él¿entiendes?

Draco asintió de mala gana. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie, pero la partida de sus padres había dejado un hueco irreparable en su vida. Él comprendía los motivos por los que se habían marchado, por supuesto. Gracias al testimonio del Niño que Vivió, los Malfoy se salvaron de Azkaban pero su reputación quedó arruinada por completo. Se convirtieron en parias, la sociedad los hizo a un lado. Nadie volvería a invitar a la señora Malfoy a un evento benéfico, nadie volvería a hacer negocios con Lucius Malfoy. Podrían haberse quedado y vivir de sus ahorros nada exiguos, rodeados por los recuerdos de su gloria pasada, pero los Malfoy siempre fueron orgullosos por naturaleza y su padre no lo aguantó mucho tiempo. Draco podía comprenderlo, pero eso no significaba que su ausencia le doliera menos, sobre todo ahora que no podía evitar reflexionar amargamente de cuántos momentos con su padre se había perdido a lo largo de los últimos años, momentos que ahora era demasiado tarde para intentar recuperar.

- ¿Qué harás entonces, madre?

- Oh, no lo sé – admitió ella – Viajar, supongo. Conocer lugares nuevos, donde no haya estado con tu padre. Tengo algunos antiguos amigos alrededor del globo que aún no me han retirado el saludo.

Draco asintió, con aire ausente, tratando de disimular la decepción que sentía. Nada podía escaparse a la aguda mirada de su madre, sin embargo.

- Nos veremos a menudo, Draco, lo prometo. Pero ahora tienes tu propia familia de la cual ocuparte.

Draco volteó para mirar a Scorpius, cuyos delgados hombros estaban rodeados por el brazo de su madre, luego miró a Narcisa a los ojos.

- Tú también eres mi familia.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente y acarició su mejilla, como no hacía desde que era niño.

- Y tú eres lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca. Pero no me pidas que vuelva. Extraño a tu padre a cada segundo, pero si vuelvo a Inglaterra será mucho peor. Sentiría su ausencia todo el tiempo, me mataría lentamente. No tengo fuerzas para hacerlo, Draco.

Más tarde aquella noche, Draco rodeó el delgado cuerpo de su esposa con los brazos y la atrajo hacia sí, aspirando el perfume a flores de sus cabellos. Ella se movió en sueños, y él se preguntó qué haría si algún día la perdía. La quería. La quería muchísimo, como había querido a pocas personas en su vida. Su ausencia dejaría un vacío imposible de llenar, el dolor sería terrible.

Pero su vida no acabaría. Le dolería, la extrañaría, pero seguiría levantándose todas las mañanas de la misma cama que había compartido con ella, seguiría con su vida en el mismo punto en que la había dejado. El mundo no dejaría de girar porque ella se fuera, él no tendría que abandonar su hogar por temor a que los recuerdos le impidiesen respirar.

Se preguntó si era insensibilidad. Se preguntó si su corazón estaba hecho de piedra, si una coraza de hielo cubría su alma. ¿Cómo era posible que el corazón de su madre, una mujer conocida por su autocontrol y frialdad, se rompiera en mil pedazos por la muerte de su esposo, mientras Draco estaba convencido de que podría continuar con su vida aun si alguna vez debía enfrentarse a la pérdida de su esposa¿Estaba hecho de granito?

O tal vez, tal vez – y Draco no quería terminar el pensamiento, no quería saber lo que implicaba, no quería adivinar la verdad – sencillamente nunca había sentido por ella lo que su madre había sentido por su padre, tal vez nunca la había amado lo suficiente porque su corazón ya había sido entregado largo tiempo atrás a otras manos.

-

_Es Granger (en su cabeza, siempre será Granger) quien finalmente admite que nadie tiene idea de dónde se ha metido Potter._

_- Es algo que hace últimamente, desde que los chicos volvieron a Hogwarts – continúa, su tono entre resignado y perplejo – Al principio creíamos que simplemente quería estar solo en casa y por eso no atendía ni la puerta ni la chimenea. En el trabajo no estaba. Después pensamos que a lo mejor había conocido a alguien, pero..._

_La voz de Granger se apaga. No hace falta que diga nada más. La última que se cruzó con Potter, dos semanas atrás en el callejón Diagon, tenía barba de dos días, sombras oscuras debajo los ojos y parecía no haber comido bien en semanas. Definitivamente no tenía el aspecto de quien ha encontrado un nuevo amor, ni siquiera un sucedáneo._

_- Me preocupa un poco¿sabes? No debería estar solo, yo se lo digo siempre pero nunca me escucha – Suspira – Creí que a esta altura estaría mejor, pero en vez de eso parecería como si cada vez se hundiera más, como si..._

_Draco se pregunta porqué Granger le está hablando con tanta confianza, hasta que se da cuenta de que meramente se está desahogando. Y se da cuenta, también, de que tal vez sea Draco la única persona ante la cual Granger puede admitir que Potter no está bien, porque tanto la Comadreja como todos los demás viven felizmente en la negación. Cerrando los ojos ante la depresión de Potter, queriendo creer que él sigue siendo su héroe, el hombre indestructible, insistiendo en no ver cómo se está cayendo a ojos vistas._

_Draco nunca lo vio a Potter como a un héroe, por lo que difícilmente nada de lo que le dice Granger le produce un shock. Sin embargo, algo en sus palabras no le sienta bien a su estómago, algo que no va a llamar preocupación pero que se le parece bastante._

_Como no cree que Potter sea un santo de yeso y como aún tiene algunos contactos en lugares sórdidos, por no mencionar la determinación necesaria, Draco sólo tarda una semana en descubrir el pub de mala muerte donde Potter busca refugio. Tarda dos noches más en decidirse a ir, y aunque se diga a sí mismo que no sabe porqué lo hace en su cabeza tiene una idea muy clara de cómo puede sacar ventaja de una situación así._

_Lo encuentra, predeciblemente, en la mesa del rincón, una botella de whiskey malo como única compañía. El aspecto que presenta es aún más lastimoso de lo que Draco mismo se imaginaba, y no puede evitar preguntarse qué diría la gente bien de la sociedad mágica de ver a su héroe en tal estado. Decide que no le importa demasiado saberlo._

_Duda un momento en el umbral. No sólo es la clase de lugar que desde pequeño juró que nunca pisaría (pero hay tantas, tantas cosas que no salieron como las imaginaba de pequeño), sino que también hay algo retorciendo su estómago que él no llamará culpa. Hay una palabra alemana para esto, una que su padre le gustaba repetir cuando se reía cada vez que Arthur Weasley sufría alguna humillación pública, una palabra cuyo significado aprendió de su madre a temprana edad, una expresión germana de la cual hizo su doctrina cuando joven. Muchas cosas, sin embargo, cambiaron desde entonces y él no está seguro de que quiera caer en los viejos hábitos._

_Algunas cosas nunca se olvidan, empero, y después de todo ya ha venido hasta aquí. Sus pies lo llevan por su cuenta hasta la mesa de Potter, quien no levanta la vista hasta que Draco se aclara la garganta. Sus ojos están enrojecidos y tardan unos segundos en enfocarse. Por un momento cree que no le ha reconocido, pero entonces Potter frunce e ceño. Ah, sí, eso ya es más familiar._

_- ¿Qué hacés aquí?_

_Su tono, sorpresivamente, no es cortante sino perplejo. Draco se encoge de hombros._

_- ¿Puedo sentarme?_

_Espera que diga que no. Espera que se enoje y eche la silla para atrás, que se ría de él, que se marche de allí y lo deje solo. Espera que Potter lo rechace, como lo rechazó tantos años atrás en el tren._

_Potter lo contempla un momento, pensativo. Se encoge de hombros._

_- ¿Por qué no?_

_Para sorpresa de Draco, corre la silla al lado suyo y hace un gesto para que se siente. Señala luego la botella._

_- ¿Quieres que te sirva un vaso?_

-

Era el día más caluroso del año. La túnica se le pegaba al cuerpo, su pelo caía apelmazado sobre su frente perlada de sudor y las manos le transpiraban. La leve brisa que soplaba era cálida, dando la impresión que se hallaban en un horno, y el sol refulgía sin misericordia alguna. Se removió incómodo en su asiento. Palabras distantes llegaban a sus oídos como una letanía, pero su sonido se confundía con el zumbido del enjambre de mosquitos que sus hechizos apenas podían mantener a raya. De todos modos, el discurso no habría tenido ningún sentido para él aunque hubiese sido capaz de escuchar lo que se estaba diciendo. Raras veces tales discursos lo tenían, y él nunca los había apreciado demasiado.

Miró a su alrededor, hileras de sillas ocupadas por magos y brujas en pesados ropajes negros, algunos con abanicos que se movían solos, otros enjugándose el rostro con pañuelos. El sol era particularmente cruel en situaciones así, reflexionó Draco. Un día frío habría hecho el uso de ropa negra tolerable y hasta adecuado, en vez de una tortura lenta y desagradable, mientras que un cielo plomizo habría ayudado a ocultar los rostros surcados por el dolor y la pena, la incomodidad y el aburrimiento que el sol exponía con cruel detalle. Pero ese día había amanecido brillante y claro, un cielo despejado y azul hasta donde alcanzaba la vista, rayos de ardiente sol cortando la piel cual dagas afiladas.

La letanía de palabras indescifrables terminó al fin, y un silencio denso se apoderó del lugar, quebrado por el zumbidos de los insectos y por algún llanto quedo. Desde la última fila apenas se distinguía lo que sucedía adelante, pero él no necesitaba verlo para saber que el cajón de madera pulida era bajado mágicamente hasta su última morada, la tierra oscura cubriéndolo lentamente hasta hacerle desaparecer de la faz de la tierra. Si tan sólo pudiera desaparecer de la memoria con la misma sencillez...

La gente a su alrededor comenzó a ponerse de pie para acercarse a los deudos. Él se quedó en su lugar. Nunca le había visto el sentido. ¿Qué consuelo podía brindarle a nadie un montón de palabras huecas repetidas hasta el cansancio?

Poco a poco la muchedumbre empezó a dispersarse. Primero los amigos más cercanos quedaron rezagados, pero luego ellos también emprendieron su camino lejos de allí, de regreso al mundo de los vivos. Detrás dejaron a la pareja de ancianos que lloraba en silencio, rodeados por los hombres de cabellos rojos y expresiones sombrías. Sus esposas e hijos se hallaban unos pasos más atrás, tal vez porque la pena les era un poco más ajena, tal vez porque no les correspondía el primer círculo del dolor. La excepción era la mujer de cabellos enmarañados que sollozaba en el hombro de su marido, cuyo rostro se había vuelto ceniciento y sus ojos azules parecían muertos.

Y allí, en el círculo central del infierno, estaban los cuatro. El joven de cabellos rojos y anteojos cuadrados sostenía en brazos a la niña pelirroja de mejillas redondas y gruesas lágrimas que caían al suelo en silencio, y los rostros de ambos reflejaban un dolor que helaba la sangre. No había palabras en el mundo que pudieran ayudar al cicatrizar la herida que se leía en sus ojos, y si él hubiera tenido alma se le hubiera desgarrado por ellos.

Pero él sólo tenía ojos para el hombre de cabellos oscuros como noche invernal, cuyos ojos habían perdido su brillo y su color. Tenía los hombros caídos y la cabeza gacha, su porte orgulloso doblegado al fin, su piel teñida de un tono cadavérico. No parecía respirar y tal vez no lo hiciera, tal vez estuviera muerto dentro y alguien se había olvidado de notificárselo al resto de su cuerpo.

Un muchacho le puso una mano en el hombro, un muchacho tan parecido a él que parecía su reflejo. El hombre cubrió la mano del muchacho con la suya, pero su rostro permaneció pétreo e inexpresivo, sus rasgos tallados en frío mármol.

Al cabo de un momento que se le antojó eterno, el joven pelirrojo se llevó a la niña de la mano y ambos se reunieron con sus tíos, quienes junto a sus abuelos comenzaban a alejarse por el sendero. El chico de cabellos negros volvió a apretar el hombro de su padre y susurró algo en su oído. El hombre asintió levemente y el muchacho se fue junto a sus hermanos, dejándolo atrás.

El tiempo pareció detenerse. El último de los deudos se había perdido ya por el sendero, y allí no se encontraba nadie más que el hombre de cabello azabache y él, que lo observaba en silencio. El sol quemaba con más fuerza que nunca, lacerando la piel al descubierto y el aire era sofocante y pesado. Tal vez por eso le costaba respirar, o tal vez era la cobardía que inmovilizaba sus miembros lo que le estrujaba el pecho.

Después de un momento, un milenio, un minuto, junto el coraje para levantarse de su asiento y atravesar la interminable hilera de sillas blancas. Se detuvo a pocos pasos de donde estaba el hombre, invadido por la indecisión. No quería pronunciar las mismas palabras huecas que ya habían repetido todos los demás, no se sentía con ánimos de ser hipócrita. ¿Que iba a hacer, decir que lo sentía cuando no era así, cuando ésta era tal vez la mejor oportunidad que se le presentaba en años¿Iba a actuar como si su corazón se hubiese roto cuando en realidad le saltaba en el pecho, conciente como era de que por fin, por fin era libre para tomar lo que deseaba con desesperación desde hacía tanto tiempo que ya había olvidado cuánto?

No era tan buen actor, ni tampoco le interesaba intentarlo. Por una vez quería dejar caer la máscara, quería que el hombre delante suyo lo viera tal cual era en realidad, que leyera en sus ojos el anhelo que lo torturaba, que mirase más allá de su piel hasta ver lo que impulsaba a su sangre seguir corriendo por sus venas.

Mas en el preciso instante en que reunió el valor para despegar los labios y decir lo primero que saltara a su mente, se detuvo en seco, todas sus esperanzas astillándose contra el suelo. Porque de los ojos pálidos y opacos del hombre brotó una lágrima perlada, lágrima que rodó por su rostro y se derramó en su túnica y él vio como el hombre de cabellos negros y expresión desolada acariciaba la fría losa frente a sí, con una ternura y un amor inconmensurables.

Y él supo, con la certeza de la desesperanza, que aquella fría losa recibiría más calor del que él conocería nunca, supo que el fantasma de la mujer muerta poseería por siempre el alma de aquel hombre de un modo que Draco nunca podría atreverse a soñar.


End file.
